Brother Of An Angel
by DetentionAce
Summary: When a stranger shows up at the motel of the Winchester's, knowing everything about them, it sends Dean and Sam on a winding adventure full of surprises. But what was the stranger's plan from the beginning and can he really be trusted? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1  Stranger At The Door

**This is just a little something I threw together a while ago, after a voice in my head refused to show up. It is multiple chapters, so just hang in there till the next one comes around. You know I love you all 3**

**~ DetenionAce**

It was late when Dean and Sam arrived back at the motel. They had just finished a particularly gruesome case involving a heart broken witch and a number if dead people. The clock on the bedside table read 11:40am. Dean groaned as he read the time, throwing his bag down in the floor and collapsing backwards onto the first mattress of the room.  
>"Dibs on the bathroom!" San called from the doorway, dropping his own stuff on the other bed and taking off in the general direction of the lou. That kid always had too much energy, Dean thought, he always passed it of as 'Access Adrenaline', but Dean believed it was just to annoy him.<p>

As his eyes drifted closed, the only sounds Dean could make out in the room was the muffled tack of water in tile as his brother stepped into the shower, and the soft hill of the wind outside.

SUPERNATURAL/SUPERNATURAL

The sun had not yet risen, much less awoken, when a knock came to the Winchester brother's door. Just two polite knocks, loud enough to be heard, but not so that they disruptive.

Dean was the first to respond to them, his eyelids fluttering softly, but still he did not stir.

The knock came again, louder this time, and Dean opened eyes. All he heard was the drip of a tap someone hadn't turned off and the calm breathing of his brother in the bed next to him. Dean would have passed the sound off as his imagination if it hadn't come again. With a groan he sat up, swinging his legs iced the sure of the bed. The clock told him that he had only had three hours of sleep since the end of the case, just his luck. He stood, not bothering to pull in a shirt, and moved over to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw that there was someone on the other side.

The person there was a man, though more of a boy. He looked around 17, maybe 18, but no older than 20. He was tall, about two inches shorter than Dean. His hair, from what could be seen, was cut a little longer than his own, but not so that it was worse than Sam's. As the boy stood there, dressed in a gray hoodie, dark jeans and converse, he seemed to sense someone looking at him. His head moved upward and his eyes shone through the peephole to meet Dean's.

The first thought in Dean's head was that the eyes were familiar. They reminded him very much of a friend he has lost only a short while ago. A very good friend. The dresses much the same, not in color, for the friends were blue and these green, but in depth. They looked as they could go on forever. Endlessly staring at you, as if reading into your very soul. He had seen eyes like those only once before and too see then again caused a sense of shock to come over the hunter.

He stepped away from the door and was determined to back to bed when a voice rang out. "Don't walk away from things you don't understand Dean, embraced them."

It might have the fact that the stranger knew his name, maybe that he spoke truly, maybe even that the voice seemed familiar to him, whatever it was something made Dean move his hand to the knob and open the door, stepping out of the way to let the newcomer inside.

**How do you like them apples? **

**Sorry, bad reference...Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Let me know what you think, and if you want more. **

**A little thing I like to do it ask for answers to questions. Much like...Who do you think the newcomer is? What does he want? How does he know Dean? And anything else you predict. Let me know, and others. 3 you all**

**~ Detention Ace**


	2. Chapter 2  A Brother's Love

**Hey guys! Sorry about how long it took me to get this to you, life's been life lately. I will try hard to get the next part sooner than this 3  
><strong>

**~ Detention Ace**

The sun rose to a convention of guns inside the Winchester's motel room. A series of easily transported guns and various bullets of all different kinds. Dean sat, leaning back against the backboard, as the first few rays of light came through the window. His hands were folded behind his head and his eyes were wide as a boy - merely 17 - held a gun pointed at him.

Sam Winchester awoke to the sound of such a gun cocking. Jumping to his feet, sleep still in his eyes, he saw the gun aimed at his brother's head and pounced. In his sleep-ridden state the best he could do was launch himself in the air and slam down on top of the gun weilder. As his elbow his the boy and air could be heard being forced out of the younger's lips, Sam noticed something he found very strange. His brother, laying back on the bed, laughing.

Rolling off the boy, Sam looked up questionally at his brother. "What's so funny?" "You." Was that Dean replied with. Sam got up and stopped over to the bed and stuck himself in his brother's face.  
>"What about me?" He yelled, "I just saved you life and all you can do is laugh at me! Why do I put up with you?"<p>

Dean sat up, a smiled on his face. He pushed his imposing brother back so the younger Winchester fell onto the bed behind him and walked over to the kid on the floor. Helping him stand, Dean positioned the boy on the bed in such a way that he would get air back into his lungs. Poor kid was winded.

Sam looked at his brother, shocked, how could Dean do something like this. The kid had held a gun to his head, and now he was helping him off the floor. He was appalled.

"Look Sam, its not what you think." Dean started, fighting to keep his voice calm.  
>"Not what I think! How could it not be what I think! He held a gun to your head Dean! How can you explain that to me." Sam exclaimed.<br>"Its...not simple. But.." Dean started, sighing slightly. "He showed up last night, while you were dead. He offered to help with our hunting and stuff. I went with it."

Sam didn't look impressed. "And you just trusted him, just because he wanted to help?" He yelled.  
>Dean sighed, shrugging his shoulder. A suddenly sad look came over his face. "He...He said he knew...he knew him."<br>Sam shook his head. "Him?"  
>"Him." Dean replied, determined not to say the name.<p>

Neither brother had the ability to say the name of the man of which they spoke. Only one knew who it was, but this meant that the younger brother didn't. Dean looked at his toes as Sam asked, "Who's Him?"

But the older winchester refused to speak from that point, and so the answering the question was left to the young boy sitting on the bed - the one who had just now gotten his breath.

"Castiel." He said, standing slowly and moving towards Sam, who put out a hand to stop him from moving any closer. "I know Castiel."

Dean sat on the bed with his eyes closed. "I'm Sorry Sam." He said quietly. Sam nodded in response before the stranger spoke once more.

"Sam, I apoligize for frightening you. Dean, I apolijize for everything." He began, nodding in both brothers's directions. "I will start an explination, if you let me?"

"Ya, I think I'd like that." Sam pointed out.

The stranger nodded, "My name is Neil, and Castiel is - or was - my brother."

**I know this one is EXTREAMLY short, but I know that the next one will not be up for a couple weeks and I wanted to give this to you now. Sorry.  
><strong>

**~ Detention Ace**


End file.
